Listen To Your Heart
by Sakura no Mamoru
Summary: There’s a big buzz in the Hyuuga house, but what could it be? Hiashi makes an announcement to his oldest daughter and nephew, but how will they react? NejiHina NejiTen NaruHina my first fic. Bash if you so desire, and some OOC. Please leave comments.


1Title: Listen to Your Heart

Description: There's a big buzz in the Hyuuga house, but what could it be? Hiashi makes an announcement to his oldest daughter and nephew, but how will they react? NejiHina NejiTen NaruHina

Mamoru: Okay, I don't own the Naruto series, and this takes place well after Shippuden.

Hinata: B-But if she did, she'd m-make, Naruto-kun and I a-a-a-a-a... Blushes madly and faints

Mamoru: Smirks

Kiba: Catches Hinata Must you make these events so difficult?

Mamoru: Innocent pout Me? What has kitty done?

Shino: Holds up a sign "ON WITH THE SHOW"

Kiba: Yeah, whatever.

Naruto: I don't get it... Scratches his head

Mamoru: And you never will, Fox-Face.

Naruto: What?

Mamoru: Nothing, nothing at all, Naruto-Kit.

Naruto: Hey! I heard you that time!

Mamoru: Gotta run! Here's chapter one! Hey! I made a rhymie! AHH! Angry Kitsune!!! Runs away from Naruto

Naruto: Come back here, Kitty! Foxy just wants to play! _'Or tear you limb from limb, you decide my wonderful audience.'_

"W-What did you just say?" Neji's eyes were slightly wider than normal.

"You heard me, Neji. This is my final decision, and nothing will change my mind. You may both leave." Hiashi then sipped his green tea from the brown tea bowl as the heir and her new fiancé left the room in shock.

Hinata closed the door behind her and began to walk behind Neji. She soon stopped as his back began to get farther away.

The young male Hyuuga stopped in his tracks soon after. "Hinata-sama."

"N-Neji-kun, please, we are en-engaged now. You don't have to-" Neji interrupted her by turning to face her with a glare. His hair wasn't in it's normal tie and whipped around him like thin silk.

"That is exactly why, Hinata-sama. I will not marry someone like you." He said more coldly then he had meant.

"S-Someone l-like me?" Neji was right. She was after all, so weak. She would make no one happy as a wife.

Her older cousin began to walk towards her, eyes closed. She was nervous and frightened and could do nothing. Her body was frozen there. When he began to raise his hand to what she assumed to be the future smack across her face, she closed her eyes and turned her head, only to be surprised by something solid coming into contact with the top of her head slowly and gently. She looked up to find Neji's hand on her head and his lips curved into a small smile. "N-Neji-nii-san?"

"Hinata-sama. One day you will make some lucky man very happy, but I won't allow it to be me. You see, for a long time I have been in love with someone. I know I am supposed to listen to, Hiashi-sama, but I don't think that I- No, I know that I can not allow him to run my life for fear of my death. I must follow my heart. Years ago, I decided that destiny was at fault for my mistakes and all of my frustration and denials. But..." He removed his hand and let it drop to his side. "I was at fault. Uzumaki Naruto, he helped me to see that." He turned away. "Somehow I think, that if an angel were somehow guiding him, he would never get a woman." Sticking his hands into his pockets, he began to walk away. "Who knows, I may be wrong. But maybe it's a God looking down on him. To be blessed with someone such as yourself, Hinata-sama. Tell him. That baka doesn't know anything. He is oblivious to almost everyones' feelings besides his own. If that idiot knows what's good for him, he'll come to his senses. You are running out of time." With that, the older of the two Hyuugas' dissapeared behind a corner. 'It seems that time is also not in my favor.'

Hinata blushed. "T-Tell him?" Neji knows? But how? How could he? Was it so obvious? Apparently it was to everyone but Naruto himself. "I-I'll do it!" She said, slightly more confident than usual.

::: Neji :::

Neji walked calmly to where his team usually trained years ago, before they became Jounin. There she was. The brown haired kunoichi who had somehow wormed her way into his heart and allowed him to become more than just the caged bird he had always claimed to be.

"Neji-kun. Long time no see," she said when she saw him. She sat on one of the logs sticking out of the ground for training purposes and smiled her angelic smile.

"Un." He nodded, closing his eyes when he was close enough.

Tenten cocked her head to the right and slid off of the log so that she was just a foot away from the Hyuuga. "What's wrong? I know you're quiet, but you usually give me a little more than an "un"." She mocked Neji with a seirous face. Yeah, a seriously _goofy_ face.

Neji cocked an eyebrow up. "Are you mocking me, Tenten?"

She groaned and put her hands on his shoulders and repeatedly lifted them up and down to pat them. "Haven't I told you a million times? You could give me a suffix. You know, an honorific? Chan? San? Anything?"

Neji just looked down into her eyes and grabbed her wrists, causing her to blush immensely. "I thought so." He said in an almost whisper.

"What're you talking abo-," the kunoichi was interrupted by her former teammate and biggest and only crush since forever's lips gently pressing against her own for what seemed like forever, but only being a few seconds. "Ne-Neji-kun?" She stuttered. "But..."

Neji released her thin wrists from his grasp and turned away. "Hiashi-dono has decided that, Hinata-sama and are not going as fast as he wants."

"What do you mean?" The weapons master inquired.

"He believes that we are old enough to marry, in fact have been for quite some time. So to cut a long story short, we are now engaged, Hinata and I," not once had he looked at her.

"Th-then, why did you just kiss me?" She asked sadly. She now stared at the floor in despair. She didn't see it, but in one quick movement, the Branch Member had turned around and wrapped hiss arms around her slim figure with his right hand on her right shoulder and his left arm around her waist.

"Because we made a deal," he whispered into her ear which made her shiver. "If I could find a bride within a year, then I wouldn't have to marry Hinata."

Tenten smiled and decided to be just a _little_ mean to him for making her wait so long. She sighed almost completely silently and put on her best disappointed, sad, and completely and utterly hurt beyond words. "So, I was your last option then, well I don't buy it, Hyuuga Neji!" She closed her eyes and pushed him away.

Neji, being the boy that he is, was speechless. He took a step back and found that the girl of his dreams, the one who always helped him, was wiping tears from her chocolate colored eyes. His expression dropped. Had he hurt her?

Tenten turned away and began giggling, which Neji at first mistook for whimpering and sniffling. That is, until, she fell to her knees in laughter saying "you should have seen your face!"

Neji frowned and tackled her from behind. "Your impossible," he muttered, just before kissing her neck softly.

.::..::.Hinata.::..::.

Hinata wandered around Konoha, looking for any sign of the blonde Kyuubi container. The kunoichi grabbed a portion of her hair and began to run her fingers through them. "Where could he be?" She whispered to herself.


End file.
